Overwatch: Lodestone
by BlondieHound
Summary: A heroes path is a long and destructive one. What draws them along this path is a cross between need and fate. Overwatch once fostered these promising individuals. With a world on the brink of destruction and anarchy, this world Needs Heroes. With a grim past and an uncertain future, Garrett must find in himself what made the men and women of overwatch, Heroes.


Overwatch: Lodestone

A Force to be Reckoned With.

Subject: Polarity

Location: Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada

Name: Garrett L. Stone

Age: 20

Height: 5'10

Weight: 160 lbs

Appearance: black hair, average build, facial structure suggests a multicultural descent. Expressive face. It is important to note that he wears an orange toque (beanie/knitted cap) at almost all times, it is unclear as to why.

Bio: parents met during Omnic crisis, he was born in Kelowna, B.C. A city that was spared during the crisis. Realty forms indicate that the family moved to Vancouver when he was six. A death certificate shows that his father died when Garrett was eleven, several disruption notices from school and public destruction through his teenage years. Records show that he spent several months in juvenile detention when he was sixteen. However, that is when he fell of the map. No records showed up of him until a small cargo container was found destroyed nearly two years later, while never charged for its destruction a man matching his description was caught on surveillance.

"There you go, all good." Garrett said pulling his goggles up to his forehead. He looked over his handy work, smiling up at his Omnic patient, who gave him a grateful nod.

"Make sure it works before you go." Garrett said as he watched the Omnic put each finger to his thumb one at a time. The arm wasn't a pretty sight, exposed circuitry and wires could be seen where the metal cover had been ripped away, and visible welds along what was left. The Omnic as a whole had a similar look about it, slightly destroyed and exposed insides. Duct tape could be seen on some parts. But the magnetic bearings in the joints were sliding smoothly. All in all the metal man was in working order.

Garrett nodded as he put down the small plasma welder on the clinic workbench. Scattered across the surface of the bench was bits and pieces, scrap metal, nuts, bolts, wires and circuitry. The mess of parts was in character for the room, with oil stains on the wall and floor, and some heavy tools laying around. Garrett looked back to his patient.

"Anything else you need fixed today?" Garrett asked smiling. The Omnic shook his head as he stood up from the small chair. "Alright then, try not mess yourself up to much, hope you have a good day." Garrett said as the Omnic robot stood up and waved his newly fixed hand goodbye. Garrett waved as the robot walked out the door of the clinic room.

Garrett's smile disappeared as he turned back to the bench. He sighed, scratching the scars on his knuckles. he looked at the bench starting to clean up. A knock on the door caught his attention. Garrett turned to see Conrad in the doorway.

Conrad was an older man in his mid fifties. His hair was gray and he had a large handlebar mustache. However, it was the two robotic legs that caught your eye first. The prosthetics were different models, and when the old man walked around he limped as one knee was slightly sticky and didn't bend properly. Garrett nodded as the old man entered the room.

"Oi." Garrett said calmly as he turned back to the bench.

"Hey kid," Conrad's gruff voice was from a life time of smoking large cigars. "I just wanna thank you again for volunteering your time to help out around here." Conrad said leaning in the door frame.

"No problem, I'm happy to help." Garrett said cheerfully. Garrett looked towards Conrad, the old man smiled grimly.

"Even so, you do more then your fair share around here." Conrad looked at the floor. "before you came here the Omnics in the area only came here when it was an emergency, to scared of the ex-overwatch member. Bagh!" Conrad spat, "not like I had a lot of time with them, I didn't make it past my first battle before I was given these souvenirs." Conrad shook one of his legs as he said the last bit. Garrett gave a grim smile to the old war veteran. The War had ended several years before Garrett was born, he had grown up in the tension filled world. Garrett turned back to the bench.

"So, whats up?" Garrett asked. Conrad cleared his throat.

"Well," Conrad breathed out, "The 'Omnic healthcare bill' failed to pass today." Conrad sighed, "so the clinic won't be getting government funding anytime soon." the old man frowned heavily.

"What!?" Garrett said exasperated, turning to the old man. "We were betting on that bill passing. What do we do? Go out asking for donations again?" Garrett motioned his arm out towards the direction of the street. Conrad stood up straight, and put his hands up to stop Garrett's outburst.

"We'll manage somehow." Conrad said defensively. "just wanted to let you know that we are gonna be running a tight wallet this month." Conrad frowned sadly. Garrett sighed and slumped his shoulders, leaning back on the bench. The young man nodded with a defeated look.

"Alright." Garrett nodded, "do you want me to bring my glove tomorrow?" Garrett asked looking up with a begging smile. Conrad raised an eyebrow.

"it's not going to explode this time?" he asked seriously. Garrett looked sheepish, pressing his lips together and looking away.

"I mean the glove won't." he said almost as a mutter.

"oh, so the scrap will?" Conrad's retort was fast and low.

"Please, I promise the clinic isn't going to have any damage done to it." Garrett clasped his hands together and bowed. Conrad looked sternly at the young man. Then his expression melted and he scratched the back of his neck looking away.

"Alright, we could use it for cleaning up and that. But your the one putting it on your hand this time."

"Now your sure this time it's not gonna blow up." Conrad's face was full of concern. Garrett smiled worriedly and shrugged. Conrad stepped back as Garrett turned on the power for the glove.

The glove was reminiscent of a hockey mitt, thick padding on the fingers and and back of the hand. The big difference was a disc about an inch in diameter in the middle of the palm and a long wire that came form the cuff up to a thick spaulder on his shoulder. He held up his hand, the shoulder pad detecting his movement, started up. The disc in the palm glowed a bright white as small metal objects began to move at speed and force that would have killed anyone standing in the way, the metal gathered about an inch in front of the disk in his palm. The scrap from under the benches, lose bolts, and any metal object that wasn't nailed down.

Garrett smiled as he thought about the idea that the powerful electro magnet in the glove would have ripped out the nails as well. He slowly moved the direction his palm was facing turning his body as he did so. The magnet had a highly directional cone in front of it, and Garrett could hear Conrad moving behind him to stay out of the cone.

The ball of metal in his palm grew to about the size of a baseball before his glove started to beep.

"what's that -" Conrad started.

"Blast box!" Garrett yelled panicked.

Conrad may have been old, but his training as a soldier took the reins as he moved to open a heavy metal box. The box was a thick walled one designed for storing the heavier tools. With the lid wide open Garrett shoved his hand into the box, Conrad slammed the lid down on Garrett's arm. Garrett yelled as Conrad shut the heavy lid holding it down. The younger man moved his shoulder to give the signal to his glove.

The boom that came from the box rattled the room. The metal of the container was deformed and a few metal pieces had pierced the thick walls of the box. Garrett looked at his arm, his hand was hidden by the lid. He felt a sickness in his stomach. He couldn't feel any pain. But with the force of the blast he was scared to look to see what had become of his left hand.

Garrett looked up at Conrad, the older man had a fearful look on his face. Looking back at the closed lid, Garrett reached out, he could feel his hand shake as he grabbed the lip of the box. He slowly opened it and breathed a sigh of relief. His hand, glove and all was still whole. Garrett cracked a grin that quickly grew to a smile as he brought his mitten hand towards himself examining it for any nicks or scrapes. The more he looked the bigger his smile grew.

"EH! Doc it worked! Conrad it worked!" Garrett was practically laughing as he looked over his hand. He looked up at his mentor and his smile disappeared as he saw Conrad's twisted face.

The older mans eyes were wide and he was gritting his teeth, his nostrils were flared, and he had something of a snarl on his lips.

"What in Mondatta's name do you mean 'it worked'!? Kid you could have blown your hand off!" Conrad wasn't yelling but his words hit Garrett hard. The young man lowered his head, he knew the reason Conrad was upset.

"sorry." Garrett said quietly.

"I mean, what would you have done!? What would your mother have said!?" Conrad's prosthetic legs were shaking. "How do you think I would have felt if you had ended up like..." Conrad trailed off as he sat down on the blast box he had used to trap Garrett's arm in only moments earlier.

"Sorry" Garrett said again. There was a long pause of silence as both men contemplated the consequences of such an event.

"Remember when you made that magnetic bomb. The one that you used to destroy the container years ago." Conrad sighed looking at the metal box, he pulled a large cigar out of his shirt pocket, Garrett nodded. "I had known you were smart ever since I became your councillor at Victoria YCC. But when you made that bomb, I knew you were not just smart, but a genius." Conrad breathed, he dug for his lighter, lighting the cigar before continuing.

"I scolded you then like I did now." Conrad puffed out a large plume of smoke. "but even so the brilliance that had to have gone into making both that bomb and this glove of yours." Conrad seemed to drift of into his own mind as he stared at the oil stained wall in front of him. A silence fell over the room both men were deep in thought. The bell of the front door is what brought the two out of there thoughts and back to the present.

"Well there's no rest for the weary." Conrad said as he snuffed out the cigar on the side of the box. Standing up he patted Garrett on the shoulder. "Let's get to it, eh."

A loud bang came from the front desk as the sounds of voices and yelling and hollering rang out.

"the-" Conrad started as he opened the room door.

Garrett followed, crashing, banging and the distinct sound of destruction was coming from the front desk area. As Garrett reached the door he heard a voice shout out.

"eh, there's the Omnic loving cripple right there!" someone shouted." the voice had a type of malice in its voice that told Garrett everything he needed to know. Of course there was those who hated all Omnics, peaceful or not. Garrett went to look out towards the front desk. Conrad had already ran out to check what was going on.

From the door way of the examination room he could see three men carrying metal baseball bats. They had sunglasses on and bandanas over their mouths. Conrad stood between them and Garrett and the men were getting ready to attack the old war vet.

"Sorry old man but this facility is gonna be permanently closed." one of them said charging, swinging the bat. Conrad raised his arm to block it, the metal bat hit with a solid thwack. One of the others ran in, hitting Conrad in the back of the leg, which brought the old man to his knees. The third attacker went in, his bat aiming for Conrad's head.

However, before he could land his hit, his lower jaw met with Garrett's fist. Having charged the short distance Garrett had thrown all his weight behind this attack. The man went down like a sack of bricks. He wasn't knocked out, but the dazed look on his face assured Garrett he wouldn't be getting up soon.

Garrett moved his gloved hand towards the other two. Shifting his shoulder he activated the magnet. The two men stared for a second until their metal bats started to pull away from them. They tried to hold on but the force ripped the weapons out of their hands. One of them had tried to hold to the point where Garrett could see the broken fingers flopping around as the man fell to his knees, screaming in pain.

The metal bats were spinning in front of his hand and Garrett gritted his teeth. He stared the last man standing, looking him in his sun glassed eyes, and shifted his shoulders. The metal bats shot off. The crack of bones could be heard over the ruckus of the gloves power hum. With the other two now broken, Garrett turned to the man he had punched earlier. The baseball bat lay next to him. Garrett took two steps, picked up the metal club. He stood over the man, raising the baseball bat over his head, Garrett swung it down.

Someone grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away. Strong arms wrapped around his, holding him in a bar lock.

"let go!" Garrett yelled.

"not on your life!" Conrad yelled back.

"let go! This guy deserves this!" Garrett screamed. The young man wriggled and squirmed trying to get out of the hold. Conrad spun the younger man around then shoved him towards the far wall. Garrett stumbled from the force, falling to the floor.

"You didn't get out of Juivie to end up in prison! It's bad enough you did that!" Conrad gestured towards the other two men who had started to crawl away, cowering. Garrett, getting to his hands and knees, looked at the scene. Now that he wasn't boiling with rage everything seemed clearer. He could feel his nerves start to well up. His hands started to shake and he was breathing heavily. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Go home, I'll take care of this." Conrad said calmly. Garrett nodded his body shaking.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Authors Notes.

Hello, So Quick. Main cast members might show up in chapter two, But for sure in chapter three. (even if only as a side note.) I'm brand new to this whole site so any tips for navigation of this site is appreciated. And if you have any questions please don't be afraid. I wont give spoilers though.


End file.
